Yugioh Meets Playdoh
by Ryuki Rose
Summary: The Yugioh Crew is bored, they play with Playdoh. Havoc ensues. Have fun reading. X3


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh X3  
  
Summary: The YGO Crew get SO BORED one day, that they decide to have some fun by playing with playdoh.   
  
It was a boring day in the Motou household. Many of Yugi's friends had made their way over to his house, trying to find something interesting to do. Even Kaiba had showed up. (( A/N: OO wow )) Most of the Yamis were lounging around on the floor, staring at the TV while Joey flipped through the channels.  
  
"Springer, Springer, Maury, Xena, Springer, Springer, Springer." Muttered Tristian as they went through the channels. After a moment of silence, Yugi jumped up, smiling widely.  
  
"I know what we can do!" yelled the short, tri-colored-hair wonder as he ran out of the room and upstairs before someone could ask if he had taken his medication for the day. BAM BAM BAM BAM! Yugi came sliding down the stairs, seated on a large dark green tub full of who knows what. Once it finished it's descent from the stairs, it slid widely into the living room, almost squishing poor Yami Bakura in the process.  
  
Yugi hopped off the tub and ripped the plastic lid off the tub.  
  
"We can play with THIS!" Yugi held up two yellow containers of Play-Doh, smiling so innocently and childishly. He started th chuck the yellow containers at the people in the room. Blue for Seto and Yami Bakura, Yellow for Anzu ( Tea (Taya) ), White for himself and Ryou, Purple for Yami, Marik, and Yami Marik, and Green for Jou (Joey), Honda (Tristian), and Otogi (Duke Devlin).  
  
After about fifteen minutes of silence, seeing as everyone was molding something out of the gooey gunk, Yami Marik stood up, smiling pyschotically as he held up three little badly molded creatures that vaguely looked like Seifer the Sky Dragon, THe Golden Dragon of Ra, and Obelisk hte Tormentor.  
  
"BOW DOWN TO ME AND THE PLAY-DOH GODS! BWHAHAHHA!!! YOU ARE GOING DOWN PHAROAH AND OTHERS!!!" Yelled the spikey-haired Yami Marik as he struck a superior pose while still holding the three little gods made of playdoh. Yami just stared at the misshapen creatures, wondering if he should just laugh or run.  
  
"You CANNOT DEFEAT ME! BWHAHAHAHA!" screamed Yami Marik, as he picked up little playdoh balls he had made, and started to chuck them at random people. Yugi jumped up, holding his own little playdoh creatures, not as misshappen as Yami Marik's however.  
  
"Don't fear Yami! I'll save you!" smiled Yugi, holding up the little Playdoh people, "WIth the PLAYDOH PALS!!!"  
  
"What the hell?! How are THOSE supposed to help him?" muttered Yami Marik, poking one with a knife. Yugi smirked, oddly evil for his innocent countenance as he replied, "LIKE THIS!" And slammed the little pals into Yami Marik's eyes.  
  
"AHH IT'S BURNS!" Screamed Yami Marik as he ran around screaming. Everyone laughed wildly, watching the 'evil psycho' run around screaming bloody murder...."BLOODY MURDER!! BLOODY MURDER!!"  
  
Yami Bakura smirked, seeing this as his chance to pull a prank on poor Ryou. Ryou had been laughing so hard, that he was leaning back in a chair he was using. Swiftly and harshly, Bakura pushed Ryou's chair back, causing Ryou's hair to land into a bunch of squishy Play-doh god remains. Yami Bakura doubled over in laughter when the English Albino sat up and glared at his darker half. Poor Ryou's hair was stained with red, yellow, and blue.  
  
"You look like an idiot, moron!" laughed Yami Bakura as tears started to form in his eyes. Ryou's left eye started to twitch angrilly as he grabbed an Anzu Play-Doh Pal and shoved it into Bakura's face.  
  
"The Playdoh Wars have now begun, that they have!" said Ryou, in a yoda-like voice, as he put up his chair and sat on it crossedlegged. Yami snorted as everyone else laughed at Yami Bakura who was screaming about the nasty salt like taste that the playdoh had left in his mouth.  
  
Jou smirked and held up a nicely sculpted mini Red-Eyes Black Dragon. "How's dat for art?" Smirked the blonde as he proudly showed off the little playdoh figure. Everyone just stared at Jou's creature, it looked EXACTLY LIKE A RED-EYES!!! HOLY SHIT!!!  
  
"That's AWESOME JOU!!!" Honda exclaimed, still staring wide-eyed at the creature. Who knew that Jou was an artist?  
  
"That's nothing." Muttered Seto, throwing his own sculpted 'Blue Eyes White Dragon' at Jou's dragon, thus squishing it. Jou exclaimed something and made a squeak of depression seeing his little dragon squished under blue Playdoh. Suddenly he jumped up and tackled the rich snob, squishing the blue gunk into the Kaiba Corp CEO's brown hair.  
  
"Take dat, ya' SNOB!!" growled Jou, basically plastering Seto's hair in blue. Seto hissed and started to wrestle with the blonde on the floor, each exchanging blows and insults as they continued to wrestle ruthlessly.  
  
"Like, shouldn't we stop them?" asked Anzu, staring at the two with worried expressions. Yugi and Marik stared at the cheerleader, who was at the moment molding a heart with 'Anzu Yami = Luuuuuv'. The small Yugi pushed Marik in the shoulder and whispered something to him, glaring at Anzu all the while.  
  
"I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK!" smiled Marik, bouncing up and down as he grabbed his Millenium Rod, "SEND HER TO THE SHADOW REALM!"  
  
Silence fell over everyone as they stared at Marik, who was standing there with his rod pointed at Anzu. Yami Bakura started to snicker as he watched the top fall off the Millenium Rod.  
  
"Oops, Playdoh Rod." Muttered Marik as he chucked the rest of the rod at Anzu's face, keeping her occupied while he pulled out his real rod.  
  
"OMG OMG IT'S IN MY HAIR IT'S IN MY HAIR!" squealed Anzu, freaking out about the yellow playdoh clinging to her hair.  
  
"SEND HER TO THE SHADOW REALM!" screamed Marik, bashing his rod against Anzu's head just as darkness shot at her. Anzu fell into a blissful unconscious (to everyone's happiness) as she was sent to oblivion. Everyone smiled to one another when suddenly, THUNK! Yami Bakura was hit upside the head with white playdoh. All the teenager's head snapped to the livingroom doorway, where stood Pegasus and Shadi, smirking oddly.  
  
"Did I hear somebody say, Playdoh War?" drawled Pegasus as he tossed a yellow container of playdoh in the air and caught it. A chunk of red playdoh hit the millionaire right in the Millenium Eye, causing him to fall over with a thud. Otogi smirked, hiding a container of red playdoh behind his back.  
  
SUDDENLY! The whole room erupted into a war zone! Everyone was throwing multicolored goo at the others, some taking teams, others working alone. Soon the whole room was plastered in the Playdoh, as were the soldiers of the Playdoh War. Yugi's purple, yellow, and black hair now held every color of the rainbow and was weighed down with the gunk, as was Yami's. Yami Bakura, and Ryou's once white hair was now stained with Red, Purple and green. Everyone else had protected their hair to the fullest, but their clothes were weighted down with the gunk.  
  
The fun was cut short when Yugi's grandfather made his way home, seeing the horrible mess his living room was in. He flew into a rage, making everyone just stare at the mild-mannered senior with wide, innocent eyes. Yugi was grounded for a month now, poor little guy, and he was stuck with cleaning up the room all by himself.  
  
"That was FRIGGIN' AWESOME!" Trilled Jou, once Yugi's grandfather had left, as he jumped around the room, pieces of blue Playdoh sticking out of his hair and green playdoh stuck to his butt. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
It took about three hours to clean the whole room, everyone helped Yugi, no matter what Mr.Motou had said. Once all the playdoh was stuffed back into their containers, and everyone left, Yugi jumped into the shower to clean up, after which Yami did so too.  
  
"That was fun." smiled Yugi as he sat on his bed, talking to Yami. The darker half nodded, smiling at his lighter half a bit.  
  
"Although I can't shake the feeling we forgot something." Thought Yugi, scratching his head embarassedly. Somewhere in the shadow realm a preppy cheerleader was being skinned alive by shadow demons.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing." Laughed Yami as he patted Yugi's head.  
  
A week later, the whole Yugioh Group greeted Kaiba with a wagon full of Playdoh, AND five sets of Laser Tag guns. That day, proved to be very eventul, yet messy. X3  
  
END  
  
NOt that funny, but I liked it a bit XD  
  
eh well, read and review 


End file.
